The Enzyme Linked Immunosorbent Assay (ELISA) is the most common method for detecting target molecules in the life science field, and is widely applied in various organizations such as clinics and laboratories. An ELISA plate is a common consumable for the ELISA. At present, there are two categories of commonly used ELISA plates, i.e., conventional non-detachable ELISA plates and detachable ELISA plates. For the non-detachable ELISA plates, plate strips of the whole plate are connected together; while for the detachable ELISA plates, plate strips of the whole plate are separated from each other, and there are generally 12 or 8 wells on each separated plate strip.
In the prior art, for a non-detachable ELISA plate, since all plate strips and wells are fixed on a plate frame, the non-detachable ELISA plate cannot be freely assembled according to the required amount; and, a detachable ELISA plate also consists of fixed plate strips, the number of ELISA wells on each plate strip is fixed, and the plate strips are not detachable. The waste of well resources of the ELISA plates will be caused when the two ELISA plates are used in organizations, such as hospitals, communities and families, which have a small amount of samples. During the detection of multiple components in a single sample, the ELISA plates have the following particularly prominent disadvantages: (1) a certain volume of sample needs to be added into each ELISA plate well, so the waste of some rare samples is caused; (2) during the manual or mechanical addition of a sample or a reagent into the ELISA plate, the sample or reagent needs to be added well by well or strip by strip, so the speed is slow and the detection time is prolonged; (3) since the amount of liquid added into each ELISA plate well is relatively small, usually several microliters to hundreds of microliters, the sample loading amount is very easy to be affected by human factors, instruments and consumables, thereby resulting in inaccurate results of detection; and (4) additionally, since the conventional ELISA plates require sample loading appliances such as a pipette, so it is not convenient for small organizations such as communities or families. Therefore, how to freely assemble the ELISA plate and reduce the sample loading amount to achieve the technical effects of quickly and accurately detecting multiple components in a single sample becomes a technical issue to be urgently solved in the art at present.